<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мост через реку by sirin44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817730">Мост через реку</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirin44/pseuds/sirin44'>sirin44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wtitober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirin44/pseuds/sirin44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встретились на мосту и пускали бумажные корабли, пока однажды один корабль не стал их реальностью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wtitober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мост через реку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа на writober 2020.<br/>D1 - "Мост через реку"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Хонджун-а, я сегодня тоже сделал кораблик, – высокий девятилетний мальчик помахал другу. Двух соседей разделяла речушка с неспокойным течением, но этим солнечным днем вода, бегущая в долину, мирно поблескивала.<br/>– Отлично! – парнишка засветился от счастья.<br/><br/>Они познакомились совсем недавно. Когда Хонджун впервые увидел грустного и одинокого мальчика, он не смог пройти мимо. Тогда ему хотелось перебросить свой зонтик через реку, но тот наверняка бы утонул в бурных водах. Дождь заглушал его крик, но когда слова достигли другого берега, незнакомый мальчик поднял заплаканные глаза. Хонджун показывал на деревянный мост ниже по реке. Мальчик бежал со всех ног, боясь не успеть. В тот день он отдал свой зонт новому знакомому и попросил обязательно прийти завтра.<br/><br/>– Сонхва, я первый до моста! – Хонджун сорвался с места, крепко сжимая кораблик в руке. Они оказались на середине в одно время. – У тебя хорошо получилось для первого раза.<br/>Хонджун протянул другу свой кораблик.<br/>– Давай поменяемся. Это будет подарок, – он снова улыбнулся.<br/>– Хорошо, – Сонхва с радостным блеском в глазах посмотрел на аккуратно сделанный бумажный кораблик, на одной из сторон которого было по-детски неумело, но очень старательно выведено "Аврора".</p><p>***<br/><br/>– Интересно, отсюда видно наш мост? – высокий уже молодой человек облокотился на деревянный бортик, задумчиво вглядываясь вниз.<br/>– Думаю, да, – стоящий рядом красноволосый парень с мягкой улыбкой посмотрел на друга. – Просто нужно присмотреться.<br/>– Вдруг его там больше нет? – Сонхва оторвался от вида за бортом корабля, встречаясь взглядом с Хонджуном.<br/>– Даже если его больше там нет, он ведь навсегда останется здесь, – Хонджун положил ладонь на грудь Сонхва. Через одежду он не мог почувствовать, как бешено колотилось чужое сердце. – Как и все наши воспоминания.<br/>– Конечно, – Сонхва поспешно отвёл взгляд. Он все ещё ощущал прикосновение тёплой ладони.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>